Joue avec moi
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, Yaoi, schoolfic, oneshot ? Comme promis le 2nd oneshot :'Jeux de mains' On en apprend des choses à certains stands... mais c'est qui Mr Tarte ? Hehe. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c court nossi XD
1. Joue avec moi OS I 'Le Juste Prix'

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, Schoolfic, Yaoi, oneshot ? Tout dépend si je fais un os spécial Duo, même il est aussi présent ici.**

**Rating : T FLUFF absolu, on s'amuse ici !**

**Couple ?**

**Résumé : on peut découvrir bien des trucs à un stand de fléchettes…**

**Pour qui ? Pour tite lilith de moi ! C en lisant ton lj que j'ai eu l'idée ! ¤câlins¤**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**C court XD ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

**Joue avec moi.**

**¤**

**Le juste prix**

¤

**Paris, le 10 mai 2006**

**¤**

Quatre Winner ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Enfin il comprenait pourquoi il était à la collecte concoctée par son lycée aux profits d'une association caritative.

Il comprenait aussi que pour amasser un maximum de dons en s'amusant, ils avaient organisé une petite kermesse avec différentes activités à budget raisonnable.

Oui, il comprenait tout ça.

Il avait même compris qu'il serait allé de stands en stands, de celui des fléchettes à celui du lancer de balles, en passant par celui où on devait attraper une pomme dans une cuve d'eau, les yeux bandés…

Il avait même prévu d'acheter un peu plus de crêpes que son appétit ne le demandait, et de prendre tout plein de tickets de tombola, pour faire une bonne action.

Pour bien participer, quoi.

Ce qu'il n'avait ni prévu, ni compris c'était qu'il participerait à ce point.

Qu'il serait le PRIX du stand de fléchettes, par exemple.

…

…

…

Oui. Le prix.

¤

Duo Maxwell, l'un des organisateurs – qui était en terminale L comme lui – l'avait attrapé et supplié de remplacer Hilde Schbeiker au pied levé, parce que son petit ami, Wu Fei Chang, avait refusé à la dernière minute qu'elle y participe.

Bon, d'accord, le prix était un bisou. Un tout petit, riquiqui, de rien du tout. Mais à l'époque où elle avait accepté, la jolie petite brune ne sortait pas encore avec le délégué.

Et petit ou grand bisou sans arrières pensées… c'était chaud.

Elle ne voulait logiquement pas risquer l'incident diplomatique, appelé plus communément le syndrome du coup de poing dans la face.

Le but de la fête étant d'aider les malades et non pas de rendre les donneurs malades.

Duo Maxwell étant l'un de ses meilleurs amis – et après une demie heure de promesses, de « ça ne durera pas longtemps, trois heures tout au plus » et la garantie qu'il embrasserait de très jolies filles – Quatre avait accepté.

Et puis c'était pour une bonne action. Et quel garçon de 17 ans refuserait une occasion d'embrasser de jolies filles ? Sans se faire rabrouer _justement_ parce qu'il était le prix et que ce n'était qu'un jeu ?

Mais aussi… qu'est-ce qui disait que le jeu aurait un tel succès avec lui ?

Bon, Quatre savait qu'il n'était pas repoussant, il avait de courts cheveux blonds un peu fous, des yeux bleus commun, et les lèvres pleines.

Sans avoir le physique d'un athlète de haut niveau, il avait le corps naturellement musclé, entretenu par des heures de squash et de tennis.

Et le plein air lui avait donné un léger hâle naturel, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux qu'il trouvait si banals.

Alors qu'est-ce qui disait que le jeu aurait du succès avec lui ?

Pour toute réponse, Duo s'était contenté de lui faire un clin d'œil.

¤

Alors il était assis là, les cheveux dans un vent qui ne sait plus s'il doit être de printemps ou d'été, sous un soleil qui n'est pas de plomb, mais il avait chaud quand même, ses joues en feu lui rappelant perpétuellement qu'il frôlait la combustion.

Son t-shirt col v blanc lui collait à la peau et la fermeture de son jean beige était resté coincée lorsqu'il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes.

Ses baskets noires lui faisaient mal aux pieds parce qu'ils avaient gonflé.

Et il avait une crampe à l'orteil.

Trois heures que la queue ne désemplissait pas… apparemment il avait plus de succès qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et Duo se frottait déjà les mains face aux gains.

Trois heures et personne n'avait réussi à l'embrasser.

Bien oui : jouer aux fléchettes ce n'était pas facile. En mettre cinq dans le centre, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Bien sûr, certains avaient réussi à mettre une fléchette au centre – ceux-ci gagnaient une petite peluche -, d'autres n'arrivaient à rien… et avaient le droit de rejouer.

¤

Quatre s'apprêtait à bailler une énième fois, quand quelqu'un s'avança pour...

¤

- Je veux jouer aussi.

¤

Quelqu'un de grand, avec un vrai corps d'athlète, fort, les muscles félinement développés jouant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Quelqu'un en boots noirs, baggy, débardeur kaki.

Quelqu'un au visage fin, aux yeux d'un très joli vert d'eau, avec une courte chevelure châtain roux.

Quelqu'un dont le regard le mettait mal à l'aise, augmentait sa rougeur… lui donnait les symptômes du malaise.

Quelqu'un… qui n'était pas une fille.

…

…

Bon, le jeu n'était pas interdit aux garçons mais Quatre ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait un qui y participe. Ceux qui étaient venus accompagnaient seulement, lui jetant de temps en temps un regard envieux qui le faisait sourire.

Et Quatre n'était pas gay, non, absolument pas. Il aimait les filles sans les collectionner. Il n'était célibataire que depuis quelques jours.

Il était hors de question de se faire embrasser par un garçon là.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Duo qui lui-même était étonné.

¤

Mais tout le monde avait le droit de jouer, et puis quoi encore. Pas de discrimination. Et c'était pour la bonne cause.

Même si c'était difficile, quand même. Enfin il ne l'avait jamais fait, embrasser un garçon, mais il supposait que c'était difficile.

Mais bon, vu que tout le monde s'était vautré jusqu'à présent, peut-être que lui aussi ?

Et puis c'était juste un petit bisou.

Personne n'avait précisé quel type de bisou cela pouvait être.

Il aurait dû dire non. Il avait pu dire non. Et il n'avait pas dit non.

C'était fou ce qu'on pouvait se faire des films dès qu'il s'agissait du même sexe.

Quatre s'était senti un peu mesquin mais sa mesquinerie avait quand même une certaine logique.

Peut-être que ce jeune homme voulait juste faire une bonne action, tout simplement.

Surtout qu'en plus le joueur était hétéro.

¤

Celui qui jouait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, sous le regard ébahi de la gente féminine et les haussements de sourcil de la gente masculine était Trowa Barton, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de son lycée, l'année dernière.

Il avait un an de plus que lui et après son bac ES, s'était inscrit en fac de socio, aux dernières nouvelles.

On ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui et cela ajoutait un côté mystérieux au personnage. Il était l'objet des rumeurs les plus folles, même après son bac.

On disait qu'avec son corps et sa souplesse il devait sûrement travailler dans un cirque, mais il n'avait été absent à aucun cours, même ceux du samedi.

On disait aussi qu'avec sa voix de bluesman il chantait tous les soirs dans un café, mais il ne chantait dans aucun de ceux de la ville.

Mystère, mystère…

Les filles pouvaient être traqueuses quand quelqu'un leur plaisait, particulièrement une ex de Quatre, Réléna Peacecraft.

Il l'avait un peu larguée pour ça.

Et elle s'était faite larguer pour rien : Barton l'avait proprement ignorée. Elle avait voulu revenir mais Quatre avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors Réléna avait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, un gars de la fac de Barton, il avait oublié son nom. « Puis », « Cui », « Lui »… ou ptet « Yuy » ?

¤

Les filles lui courraient après oui, mais quelque chose de bien. Et les garçons le jalousaient en secret et se contentaient de ça, parce que le Barton était du genre silencieux, mais il ne fallait pas le chercher.

Treize Kushrenada s'était retrouvé soulevé en cinq secondes à bout d'un seul bras parce qu'il avait traité sa grande sœur, avec laquelle il était sorti, de fille facile.

Quatre s'apercevait qu'il ne connaissait rien de son vis-à-vis, que son esprit avait été nourri d'on-dit dont il se fichait royalement qui lui revenaient avec violence.

Des choses auxquelles il ne pensait jamais. Des gens, aussi.

Comment pouvait-on en savoir autant et si peu sur une personne dont on se foutait ? D'autant plus que ce type était l'une des causes – ou des excuses – à sa rupture ?

Ne serait-ce que pour ça, il n'aurait même pas dû lui être indifférent.

Mais le jeu reprenait.

¤

Quatre avait posé les yeux sur lui quelques secondes, alors qu'il se préparait à lancer. Barton lui avait répondu par un petit sourire énigmatique.

Quatre ne pouvait que le regarder, médusé, aligner fléchette sur fléchette dans les différentes cibles.

Avec une précision diabolique.

Silence.

Puis il y avait eu des applaudissements, des sifflements et des rires et Quatre avait applaudi et ri aussi. Il était positivement nul aux fléchettes et voir que quelqu'un réussissait aussi bien était tout simplement extraordinaire.

Barton fit un petit signe de tête sous les bravos, puis il s'était avancé vers le blond résolument.

¤

- J'ai gagné. Je viens chercher mon prix.

¤

_Il aurait dû dire non._

Et la foule s'était tue.

Et Quatre avait cessé de rire, sans cesser de sourire, un peu figé dans l'action. Silencieux d'un seul coup, juste par une voix grave, sensuelle.

Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû trouver sensuelle d'ailleurs.

L'espace d'une seconde, pris dans la liesse, il avait oublié qu'il était le prix.

¤

Barton s'approcha de Quatre, qui essuyait ses paumes moites d'appréhension sur son jean.

Quatre retenait sa respiration.

Et Barton s'approchait toujours.

Il posa une main sur son épaule gauche.

Quatre ne parlait toujours pas, ne le regardait pas, les yeux rivés sur le débardeur, comme tétanisé.

Il posa la main sur son épaule droite.

Et Quatre ne parlait toujours pas, ne le regardait toujours pas.

Puis les mains étaient remontées sur sa nuque, les doigts fourrageant dans les petits cheveux.

Quatre ne parlait pas, enfin pas avec des mots. Un petit son s'était échappé de ses lèvres, un peu comme un ronronnement.

Barton inclina sa tête vers le haut et là Quatre fut forcé de fixer les yeux verts.

Des yeux hypnotiques.

_Il aurait pu dire non._

¤

- Je ne vais pas te manger… sauf si tu le demandes.

¤

C'était la toute première fois qu'ils se parlaient directement, que ce soit au lycée ou maintenant, et le cœur de Quatre se mit à battre plus vite.

Le blond s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement. Barton ne se positionnait résolument pas pour un baiser sur la joue.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, sans le quitter des yeux et Quatre, sortant de sa transe, parla enfin, pour dire l'une des phrases les plus bêtes qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit.

¤

- Je ne suis pas une fille…

- Tant mieux.

¤

_Il n'avait pas dit non._

Et il avait posé les lèvres sur les siennes.

Quatre avait dévié légèrement, mais Barton avait doucement fait pivoter sa tête et à force de toutes petites caresses des lèvres, il avait pu les aligner pour un baiser savoureux, mais chaste.

Et le garçon aux yeux verts chuchotait contre sa bouche, lapant tout doucement, du bout de la langue

¤

- Tu triches….

- ?

- Je veux un vrai baiser, moi. J'ai gagné.

¤

Quatre réussit à reculer légèrement, assez pour dire :

¤

- Hey, mais tu en as déjà eu plus…

¤

Il avait entrouvert les lèvres et Barton en profita pour lui administrer un baiser bien plus profond, plus humide, lui caressant les cheveux, la nuque, éveillant en lui des émotions, des sensations qu'il ne se savait pas posséder.

Il oubliait qu'il avait affaire à un garçon et en même temps il n'oubliait rien, il savait tout, son corps, sa tête se souvenaient.

Ils se souvenaient qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

Et cette sensation de malaise qu'il avait eu en le regardant était peut-être de l'attirance, tout simplement.

Et ça faisait peur d'être attiré par un garçon.

_Cette sensation de chaleur… _

C'était bon, le baiser d'un garçon. Plus bon qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé lui qui n'y avait _jamais_ pensé.

Quatre avait eu l'impression de se jeter dans le vide, que son cœur jouait les montagnes russes et que son entrejambe décidait d'imiter la tour de pise, mais dans un jean cela donnait juste une merguez qui tentait vaguement de ressembler à une chipolata.

¤

Et malgré l'inconnu, la peur et tout le reste, Quatre se laissait aller, fermant les yeux.

Il répondait au, _aux_ baisers, jouait avec les lèvres cajolant les siennes, laissant sa langue découvrir la bouche chaude qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à son prénom.

Jusqu'au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Et qu'ils étaient deux garçons.

Heureusement que le jeu de ce stand se terminait avec Barton.

Les autres avaient sifflé, certains avaient hué. Duo avait écarquillé les yeux, puis invité tout le monde à aller voir ailleurs si les crêpes y étaient.

Autant se servir des bouches bées pour y mettre de la nourriture qui financerait leur action humanitaire.

Et après manger il fallait les amener aux autres stands encore ouverts.

Et lui-même ne penserait pas à ses joues rougies et à la micro seconde où il avait pensé « ça a pas l'air mal »…

Il n'avait plus de copine, c'était pour cela qu'il avait des idées un peu tordues, Duo se disait, tortillant sa longue tresse un peu nerveusement.

¤

Quatre ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais il avait compris deux petites choses :

- Il n'avait pas embrassé de filles aujourd'hui et il s'en fichait royalement.

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Il aimait beaucoup, beaucoup être le prix de ce Trowa Barton.

Le juste prix.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Alors ptet un os pour Duo ? Là c vraiment pas utile, c bien pour faire plaisir si je le fais.

A peluch ' et mici encore pour vos tits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse/corrigeuse¤


	2. Joue avec moi OS II 'Jeux de mains'

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, Schoolfic, Yaoi, twoshot, comme promis !**

**Rating : T FLUFF absolu, on s'amuse ici !**

**Résumé : on peut découvrir bien des trucs à un stand de…**

**Pour qui ? Celui-là ? Pour mon petit Padawan, pour lui remonter le moral.**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu :) **

**Je voulais que ce soit pareil et différent. M'enfin, vous verrez bien !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Dernière chose : j'aime tous les persos que je taquine, sans déconner je les AIME XD**

* * *

**Joue avec moi.**

¤

**Jeux de mains…**

¤

**Paris, le 10 mai 2006, 18h50**

¤

Il était assis, le regard froid, les narines frémissantes, les lèvres pincées.

Le corps raidit dans un t-shirt bleu nuit tendu sur des muscles saillants, ses cuisses énergiques dans un baggy beige comme ses pompes.

Un grand sac poubelle enfilé à la hâte pour couvrir ses vêtements.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Enfin si, il comprenait.

Il comprenait de trop. Même si c'était incompréhensible.

Enfin, il se comprenait.

…

¤

- ….. Et d'UNE !

- Ouais !

¤

Il devait rester calme.

Très. Calme.

Il devait desserrer les poings.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

_Fais comme l'oiseau…_

¤

- Et de DEUX !

- OUAIS !

¤

_Ça vit d'air pur et d'eau fraîche un oiseau…_

Fermer les yeux

Voilà.

Il était un oiseau, il déployait ses ailes et… quoi ? Faisait cui-cui ?

Trop longtemps assis sous le soleil ? Ou sous le sac ?

¤

- Et de TROIS !

- OUAIS T'AS GAGNE ! TU VAS POUVOIR… !

¤

_D'un peu de chasse et de pèche un oiseau…._

POULE !

PAM PAM PAM.

… même dans son grand délire il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Il endurerait ça comme un homme.

¤

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- OUUUUUUUI !

¤

Un homme, ouais !

¤

- A la une,

¤

Un vrai !

¤

- A la deux…

¤

HN !

¤

- A la trois !

¤

_Mais jamais rien ne l'empêche l'oiseau…_

- Say Cheese, Yuy.

¤ PAF ¤

_D'aller plus haut…_

¤

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! L'est tout blanc Monsieur Tarte !

¤

Ils. Allaient. Tous. Le. Payer.

IL allait le payer. CHER.

TRES CHER.

* * *

_**Flash-back, dix minutes plus tôt.**_

- Pourquoi tu pleures, bonhomme ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Nan ! C'est… c'est monsieur Tarte ! Il veut pas que je joue ! Il veut que personne joue !

¤

Il lui en mettrait des « monsieur », ouais…

Si ça commençait à chouiner c'était la faute de R.I.P.

Réléna « Rest in Peace » Peacecraft, serial flirteuse, le coursait comme une forcenée depuis un an.

Et elle avait tenu à s'incruster chez lui _aujourd'hu_i, pour une « journée en amoureux ». Il avait beau l'avoir jetée, éjectée, catapultée, elle ne le lâchait pas.

Si elle avait pu s'incruster _chez lui_, c'était qu'elle avait un allié _de poids_ dans la place. Même le grand Stratéguer n'était pas plus stratège qu'elle.

¤

- Mais si, mais si il veut, sinon il ne serait pas au stand avec Sally. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

¤

Réléna « comprenait son refus », mais elle n'en avait « rien à secouer, tout simplement », elle lui avait dit. « Plus il résistait, plus elle le voulait ».

Il y avait des gens comme ça. On disait qu'ils « avaient le mort ».

Si elle n'avait pas les mecs avec son physique ou sa fortune, elle les avait à l'usure. D'où son surnom de « R.I.P ».

Et elle avait un sacré tableau de chasse.

Un rott sur son os et « Hn » était coriace. Et elle n'avait que trois mois. Hn, c'était bien une femelle.

¤

- Paske, paske…

¤

La maligne avait sa prof de mère dans la poche depuis que celle-ci lui donnait des cours d'anglais pour le bac… de CHEZ EUX. Elle était le MAL.

Elle « lui rappelait elle au début avec son père ». Super. Sa mère était une psychopathe. Il pensait qu'il avait hérité ça de son père, comme ses yeux bleus.

Il « devrait passer plus de temps avec elle » pour « mieux la connaître ». Super. Son père avait dû la bercer trop près du mur pendant la lune de miel.

Et « être plus gentil » car « depuis sa rupture avec son ami Trowa »… . Quoi « mieux la connaître » ? Un an c'était pas assez ?

¤

- Doucement, respire. Tiens, mouche-toi un coup tu vas faire peur aux filles.

¤

Et comment on cassait avec quelqu'un qui t'avait jeté _avant_ de sortir avec toi ?

Heero sortait de sa fac d'éco pour rejoindre Trowa en socio quand il l'avait jetée. C'était là qu'elle avait switché sur lui « pour faire bisquer son meilleur copain »…

D'ailleurs il était où le salaud ? Il était pas censé le soutenir ? Il s'était barré juste après l'annonce de la clôture du stand « visez pour un baiser »

Le con devait penser que c'était la petite Schbeiker, bien fait pour sa tronche, il allait embrasser Winner. La HONTE.

Il eut un rire diabolique. Goutte-au-nez avait posé ses yeux verts sur lui une micro seconde avant de regarder son sauveur en braillant de plus belle.

Putain… . Le moutard explosait les tympans mieux qu'une pub Crunch.

¤

- Il ¤sniff ¤ il a des yeux méchants ! Il fait peur à tout le monde ! Même aux grands comme toi !

- …

¤

Pour éviter le bourrage de crâne maternel, donc, il avait fallu trouver une esquive.

Alors quand Sally Po, sa prof d'éco, lui avait proposé de l'aider à tenir un stand à la kermesse de son ancien lycée, il avait dit banco.

Bien sûr Réléna viendrait mais au moins y aurait pas sa mère. Et puis sur le stand, il pouvait la zapper sans problème et elle irait voir ailleurs.

Une fille comme elle ne pouvait ni s'ennuyer ni être ignorée en public, question de réputation. D'ailleurs elle était déjà allée voir ailleurs. Mais elle reviendrait.

Elle revenait toujours, malgré ses petites amies, les vents, tout.

¤

- Et puis et puis on a tous des tickets mais on joue pas ou on y arrive paas ! Et c'est sa faute ! MUHUHU !

¤

Il s'était attendu à vendre les billets et point. On avait pas été jusqu'à lui demander de sourire non plus. C'était ptet pour _ça_ qu'il n'était pas à la caisse.

En fait, il n'avait pas bien écouté ce qu'avait dit Sally, grave erreur.

Il devait « _l'aider_ au stand », pas le _tenir_.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à aider comme ça. Il regrettait de n'avoir qu'une parole.

Il était assis là comme un con, son mètre quatre-vingt-deux vêtu d'un sac à sapin, à tenter d'échapper à ce pourquoi il était là.

A regarder un mec agenouillé près d'un blondinet tout rouge, à le moucher avec l'habilité d'un mec qui avait l'habitude de dealer avec les morveux.

Il le voyait que de profil.

Il émit un long sifflement. Il s'entendait plus penser/grogner, Chieur premier allait finir par faire chimer les autres.

Quand y en avait un qui chouinait, ils chouinaient tous.

Ah merde, trop tard. Papa maman n'étaient pas à leur stand sinon vive la plainte.

Tiens le pote de goutte-au-nez le regardait. Vite fait. Très vite fait.

¤

- Tu trouves ses yeux méchants ? Moi je les trouve juste bleus, comme les miens. Pas toi champion ?

- Pas comme toi ! Toi t'as des yeux plus gentils ! Lui on dirait qu'il, qu'il… qu'il est fâché.

¤

Jusqu'à présent il les avait tous empêché de jouer d'un seul regard :

Les marmots avaient peur et leurs grands frères le connaissaient et évitaient de le chercher.

Les grandes soeurs le trouvaient « trop mignon pour lui infliger ça », elles avaient dit. Hn.

Il les avait tous empêché, oui, et il en était fier. Ils avaient acheté leurs billets, l'argent irait à l'assoce, il n'avait donc rien à se reprocher. Tout était sous contrôle.

Bon les mômes ne s'amusaient pas vraiment mais il avait pas prévu de les amuser à la base, juste d'être à la caisse. Il s'appelait pas Coco Lapin.

Et oui, y avait des limites à la bonne cause, il était pas hypocrite lui.

¤

- Il ne va rien te faire du tout, allons… et pour les yeux plus gentils, ça dépend qui je regarde. Je peux être pire tu sais ?

- Mais il a l'air plus méchant monsieur Tarte !

- Ça fait juste parti du jeu, un peu comme le faux monstre à la foire du trône.

- Tu crois ? Comment tu sais ?

¤

Bon Sally le fusillait du regard, et alors ?

Il avait rien contre les mioches en temps normal, du moment qu'ils le saoulaient pas mais là c'était de leur faute aussi.

Avec leurs gouttes au nez et leurs larmes de croco ils avaient attiré l'attention…

¤

- Parce que c'est mon lycée qui a organisé la kermesse pour aider des petits bonhommes comme toi à se soigner. Je te l'ai dit.

- C'est vrai… mais il me fait toujours peur… tu veux bien m'aider, dis ? A mettre les balles rouges dans les sceaux, s'il te plaît ?

¤

Et il le regardait encore, moins rapidement cette fois.

C'était quoi son problème ? Depuis qu'il était là ils avaient tous l'air à peu près rassurés et il y avait un festival d'appareils dentaires et sourires à trois chicots, là. Ça criait encore et il entendait que dalle, çà ça changeait pas.

Et si les grands frères faisaient toujours dans leurs frocs, les grandes sœurs commençaient à lui faire les gros yeux. Hmph.

Pas bon ! Pas bon tout ça, à ce rythme ils allaient finir par jouer.

Il restait dix minutes avant la fermeture. Ça pouvait se faire. Ça n'allait pas le faire.

¤

- Tu ne préfères pas lancer plutôt, maintenant que tu n'as plus peur ?

- Ben je préfère que ce soit toi…

- Ben pourquoi, Fripouille ?

- Parce que je veux que monsieur Tarte il morde la poussière et t'es plus fort que moi.

¤

Il voyait pas grand-chose de l'emmerdeur.

Baskets et sweat à capuche gris, qu'il avait sur la tête, les bords recouvrant une partie de son front et ses oreilles.

Jean bleu nuit, comme ses draps…

Il avait les yeux très foncés aussi, mais avec la distance Heero ne voyait pas grand-chose.

Par contre…

¤

- Alors tu veux bien dis ?

¤

Par contre il était en train de sourire.

Un sourire en coin.

Un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

Un sourire… qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part ?

Mais où ? Et le mioche aussi il riait. Ils avaient le même sourire, d'ailleurs.

Ils devaient être frères.

¤

- Hm… si je veux ? Et comment que je veux. Et comment.

¤

Le pote du chiard s'était relevé et il constatait qu'il était à peu près de sa taille.

Dans le mouvement la capuche était retombée sur les épaules.

…

Mais c'était qui, ce mec ?

Pourquoi il reconnaissait le mouvement de ses lèvres ?

Et ses fossettes.

Et ce blaireau avait les cheveux attachés… il savait pas que Francis Lalanne et Duncan Mc Leod en 2006 c'était has-been ?

Et pourquoi il avait pris le sceau du petit…

Ah merde ! MERDE ! Il voulait _vraiment_ jouer ? A dix minutes ?

¤

- Ouais, les Maxwell ont un honneur !

- Tu l'as dit, Fripouille.

¤

Hn. De toutes façons il lui suffirait de lui lancer le « regard » puissance 100000000.

Celui qui en avait anéanti plus d'un.

Ah… ça marchait.

Le petit se cachait derrière le plus grand qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Ah.

Le gringalet faisait rouler ses épaules pour se décontracter, genre c'était un sportif… mais il se prenait pour qui ?

Tiens il arrêtait de la ramener ? Y avait un truc qui gênait son mouvement ?

Ptet qu'il lancerait pas alors ? Et même s'il lançait il pouvait toujours se vautrer.

Ah, il tenait le sceau de la main gauche et de l'autre il mettait une main derrière sa tête.

Le con avait oublié de retirer l'étiquette de son sweat, comme les gamins ? Sa maman n'avait pas vérifié ?

Ah, c'était pas une étiquette ?

C'était.

Une…

¤

- Ah, foutue natte. Ça va mieux, on va pouvoir commencer. Solo, les enfants, vous êtes prêts ?

- OUAIS !

- Nous aussi on est prêts ! Je peux te laisser mon tel ?

¤

Tiens, il souriait un peu plus.

…

Oh. Putain.

Ce sourire de chacal et ce regard qui lâchait rien, qui accrochait tout.

Il les reconnaissait, il avait eu l'habitude de les voir derrière des carreaux que même Sol Carrelus il aurait pas voulu laver et des chquailles de rat que Joey Starr et son grillage lui auraient envié.

Mais il s'était passé quoi en cinq ans ?

One day acuvue et un bon dentiste ?

…

Et la natte, un peu plus longue qu'avant ?

Et ce regard insolent, qui n'avait jamais, jamais plié devant lui ? Le seul avec Barton ?

Et ses mots ? Sa voix était plus grave, il avait enfin mué, le pauvre, il était temps. A 13 ans, toujours pas.

Heero avait pas fait attention à sa voix avant de le reconnaître.

Peut-être qu'il avait oublié depuis le temps, qui savait ?

A son regard, là ? A son sourire bien plus narquois, il l'avait reconnu aussi.

Si c'était son ennemi juré, son souffre-douleur de la maternelle à la troisième qui s'en mêlait…

Ça allait être tendu. S'il était aussi bon en hand qu'il l'était au collège, il allait morfler.

¤

- Trois balles, trois sceaux ! Vous êtes prêts ?

- OUAIS !

¤

Si Sally s'y mettait aussi… apparemment ça mettait de l'ambiance, la fréquentation du stand venait de doubler rien qu'avec l'annonce.

Et il lui restait encore dix minutes avant que sa mission se termine.

Dix minutes.

Il fallait qu'il se loupe.

Il fallait qu'il tombe sur un mec immunisé contre son regard.

Et les autres mômes qui applaudissaient et qui encourageaient.

Et Sally qui se marrait comme une baleine.

Et Réléna, revenue, qui secouait la tête… et qui bavait un peu trop sur la natte à la con qu'il s'amusait à tirer quand ils étaient mômes.

¤

Il fallait qu'il reste calme.

- Et d'une !

_Fais comme l'oiseau…_

Très. Calme.

- Et de deux !

_Ça vit d'air pur et d'eau fraîche un oiseau. _

- Et de trois !

_D'un peu de chasse et de pêche un oiseau…_

- OUAIS T'as gagné !

_Mais jamais rien ne l'empêche l'oiseau…_

- Say Cheese, Yuy.

¤ PAF ¤

_D'aller plus haut…_

¤

Heero Yuy venait de se prendre une tarte à la crème en pleine poire, déclenchant un fou rire de l'assistance.

Heero Yuy, celui dont on ne se moquait jamais, celui qu'on jalousait et sur lequel on fantasmait était devenu la risée de toute une assemblée.

C'était ça quand on était le « Mr Tarte » du stand « Tartez-moi ».

Il allait lui payer ça.

Duo Maxwell lui paierait ça.

_Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

Duo Maxwell jubilait.

Il venait de faire une énorme recette avec le stand « visez pour un baiser » avec son pote Quatre et ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il se fasse emballer par un mec.

A la base il était un peu hétéro quoi, mais bon, il avait l'air content et c'était sa vie. En plus, aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient toujours en apnée.

Il était repassé après avoir conduit les dernières personnes sur son stand manger de bonnes crêpes pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Il passait donner un coup de main sur les autres stands quand il reconnut des pleurs :

Ceux de son petit frère Solo, six ans, quelques dents en moins.

Le petit était un dur et il pleurait rarement, alors il s'était demandé ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il pleure comme ça devant les filles et ses meilleurs copains.

En plus, Sally était au stand et elle veillait au grain.

¤

En arrivant au stand bleu et blanc, aux sceaux tout gris, il découvrit que non seulement son frère pleurait, mais les autres enfants – et mêmes quelques ados – avaient limite la goutte.

Tout ça à cause de Mr Tarte.

Mr Tarte, qui d'un seul regard, montrait qu'il refusait de se faire entarter.

Et il avait un regard impressionnant le Mr Tarte, il pouvait comprendre même s'il lui faisait que dalle.

Mais ce regard lui disait quelque chose. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs… où l'avait-il vu ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise…

Lorsqu'il comprit que ce type déguisé en Belphégor avec un sac poubelle sur le corps, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les sourcils froncés et broussailleux, le regard froid très bleu et la mine renfrognée était son tortionnaire des bacs à sable.

¤

- Vous êtes prêts ?

¤

Il n'avait pas changé, juste grandi.

Il avait toujours sa tête à claque, sa mine de constipé.

Pourquoi il l'emmerdait ? Parce que les gosses pouvaient être méchants, que c'était très drôle de cacher les lunettes de ses camarades et qu'une natte ça faisait fille.

Il n'avait jamais pleuré, jamais.

Et aussi parce qu'il ressemblait à un pou. A cet âge là tous les prétextes étaient bons quand la tête de quelqu'un ne revenait pas.

Et c'était réciproque.

Ils ne se comprenaient pas, tout simplement.

¤

- A la Une !

¤

Ils s'étaient souvent battus, tous les deux avaient un caractère de merde.

Mais on les séparait et punissait avant de pouvoir déterminer qui avait gagné.

Yuy avait longtemps soutenu mordicus que c'était lui, parce qu'il était un peu plus grand et plus âgé et qu'il gagnait toujours contre les filles.

Et lui soutenait qu'il était le vainqueur même si ses poings étaient les seuls témoins.

Ça avait duré jusqu'au collège, même si les bastons étaient moins fréquentes puisqu'il y avait plus important à faire.

Les cours ? Non ? Les filles ? Ouais, et les filles n'aimaient pas vraiment que leurs mecs ne ressemblent à rien après une trempe.

Déjà qu'elles avaient du mal à les voir tuméfiés après le sport.

Ah, les nanas.

Et puis après la troisième, vanish. Le mec avait pas fait le même lycée que lui, tant mieux.

Entre-temps il avait découvert les lentilles et les bagues avaient fait des merveilles, jusqu'à l'année dernière.

C'était pas qu'il était un canon aujourd'hui, non, mais bon, là on se moquait plus de lui.

Et comme il n'était plus musclé du squelette, s'il racontait à quelqu'un qu'il avait battu Heero Yuy en mano a mano, on le traiterait pas de mytho.

¤

- A la DEUX !

¤

Ça faisait… des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pensé à lui ces dernières années…

Mais ça lui faisait _plaisir_ de le revoir.

Plaisir _oui_.

Nostalgie de l'enfance ?

C'est cela oui.

Contentieux à régler ?

Que ouais !

¤

Aujourd'hui il était le second meilleur attaquant de l'équipe de hand du Lycée. Viser ? Il savait faire, et trèèèès bien.

Le fait que son petit frère lui demande de jouer à sa place lui apportait une sacrée bonne occasion de se défouler.

Et à défaut de faire mordre la poussière à constipax, il pouvait toujours lui faire bouffer du Maxwell.

Et ouais, il pouvait pas lui mettre une tarte.

Enfin si, il pouvait !

¤

- A la TROIS !

¤

¤ PAF ¤

C'était jouissif.

La tarte qui restait collée au visage avant de glisser lamentablement sur le sac poubelle…

La tête toute blanche qui avait fermé les paupières, pour s'ouvrir sur des yeux tous bleus et tous fâchés…

Oh cte tête qu'il tirait… il était VERT.

Il ne put résister.

Il éclata de rire.

¤

- Vous pouvez jouer pour moi monsieur ?

- Et moi, et moi, et moi !

¤

Il voyait Yuy écarquiller les yeux de fureur.

Il voyait même la petite veine sur sa tempe comme quand ils étaient minots ?

Il avait bougé la nuque, comme pour dire non ?

Duo lui sourit.

Mais bien sûr que _oui_, mais bien sûr qu'il allait accepter.

Il ne refuserait ça pour rien au monde…

¤

¤

¤ PAF ¤

¤ PAF ¤

¤ PAF ¤

¤

Il venait de s'en manger trois d'affilée. Héhé.

Il fallait faire vite parce qu'il ne restait que très peu de temps pour jouer et qu'après, Yuy ne serait plus tenu d'encaisser les coups.

Et Yuy avait les yeux sur l'horloge et les jointures blanches.

_18 h 59 mn 55 s_

Ça allait saigner.

Les mômes étaient déjà partis loin, sauf Solo, et les ados étaient encore là.

Duo venait de mettre les trois balles dans les différents sceaux, disposés sur un petit comptoir de bois, derrière Sally.

_18 h 59 mn 56 s_

Et c'était l'ex de Quatre qui lui avait demandé de jouer pour elle, mais elle avait précisé qu'elle voulait avoir la satisfaction de tirer elle-même la tarte.

Puis elle lui avait mis la main aux fesses, glissant un papier qu'il soupçonnait être ses coordonnées.

Décidément.

¤

- Tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver ?

- T'inquiètes, je gère.

¤

Elle se prépara à tirer, les mecs se rapprochant d'elle pour regarder ses seins pointer sous son top à bretelles blanc à petites fleurs violettes, ou pour voir ses fesses se tendre dans son 504.

Elle était belle et elle le savait.

Elle avait même demandé à un mec de tenir ses cheveux blonds, qu'ils ne la gênent pas dans le processus.

L'imbécile s'était mangé un pain dans la foulée.

¤

Réléna avait parfaitement bien placé sa tarte,

_18h 59 m 57 s_

l'engin décollant comme au ralenti,

_58 s_

dans une trajectoire parfaite,

_59 s_

filant tout droit sur le visage de Mr Tarte…

_19h 00 mn 00 s_

sans l'atteindre.

Il était 19h00.

Yuy avait attrapé la tarte à la volée avec des réflexes extraordinaires, et l'avait directement renvoyée à l'envoyeur.

La tarte glissa lentement du visage de Réléna qui ne put que cligner des yeux, les mains en l'air.

Quelques secondes de silence.

Puis Duo éclata de rire.

Mais il rit.

Rit…

A gorge déployée, à s'en tenir les côtes, la fulgurance du mouvement et le choc de Réléna rendant l'action hilarante à ses yeux plein de larmes.

¤

- DUO ! VITE !

¤

Duo était si pris dans son fou rire qu'il n'entendit pas les avertissements de Solo, lui-même embarqué sous le bras de Sally.

Pas plus qu'il ne vit Réléna et les autres fuir…

Parce que Heero Yuy était en train

de

CHARGER, marmonnant un

¤

- omae o korosu

¤

retentissant, se débarrassant du sac plastique dans la foulée.

Et il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que l'ex Mr Tarte lui coupa le souffle en lui tombant dessus.

Heureusement que le sol environnant du stand était recouvert de tapis de gym confortables, pour le confort de tous en général et des enfants en particulier.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « ouf » Duo s'était retrouvé allongé sur les tapis bleus avec un Heero Yuy entarté au dessus de lui, les fesses posées sur son ventre, les cuisses de chaque côté de son corps et les mains retenant fermement les poignées au dessus de sa tête.

Et il était toujours en plein fou rire.

¤

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Maxwell.

- Sa tête ! Ta tête !

¤

Duo essayait de le regarder sans rire, de regarder son visage tout blanc de crème et ses yeux tous bleus mais c'était impossible.

Il n'arrivait même pas à se dégager.

Et Yuy qui fulminait parce qu'il se moquait…

Tiens, il avait une lueur dans le regard ?

La lueur sadique de leur enfance ?

¤

- Ma tête hein ? On va voir la tienne.

- MAHAHAHAHA… Ah merde MERDE ¡ Oh Putain le con ! LE CON !

¤

Yuy venait de s'allonger sur lui de tout son long, frottant comme un chat son visage contre le sien, laissant des traînées blanches sur son cou, ses pommettes, son front…

Et Duo qui se tortillait pour éviter, qui voulait repousser mais il riait trop fort.

Ils se comportaient comme des gamins.

Ils se débattaient à en devenir rouges, même sous la crème fouettée blanche.

Yuy s'était moqué des enfants mais c'était bien d'en redevenir un, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

Même si ses éclats de rire étaient une admission plus forte que des mots.

En grandissant c'était… plus marrant de se battre sans se faire mal, en gardant la compète.

¤

- Alors on abandonne ?

- MAHAHA mais tu l'as rêvée, ouais !

¤

Et Duo, maculé de crème onctueuse, sucrée, se mit à se tortiller encore, à cambrer son corps pour essayer de lui échapper, à écarter un peu plus les jambes pour avoir une meilleure prise, pour renverser la situation.

Les tortillements entraînèrent des frottements qui eux-mêmes entraînèrent des ondulations, plus ou moins longues, plus ou moins amples…

Et le corps au dessus de lui répondait malgré lui, puis de plein gré, à une peau qui n'avait même pas conscience d'en appeler une autre.

Et les poignets ne retenaient plus aussi forts, et le corps se débattait moins, aussi.

Et les yeux bleus de Prusse s'assombrissaient et les cobalts aussi, toujours rieuses mais sans fou rire.

Les visages n'étaient plus aussi recouverts, il ne restait que quelques traces, mais l'odeur du sucre devenait entêtante, et la chaleur entre leurs corps était à présent différente.

De fil en aiguille, sans s'en rendre compte le jeu en devenait un autre.

Parfois ça se faisait juste comme ça.

¤

Yuy se mit à observer franchement Maxwell.

De ses longs cheveux dont il se moquait tant, à ses grands yeux indigos, en passant par son nez en trompette et ses lèvres ourlées.

C'était son nez qui retenait son attention à ce moment.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder.

Ni de d'approcher.

Ni…

¤

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je ne sais pas… ce que j'ai envie ?

- T'avais envie de me lécher le bout du nez ?

- Je sais pas. Je voulais goûter la crème fouettée là.

- T'en as plein les lèvres, Yuy, t'es pas crédible.

- Je sais. Mais t'as pas le même goût.

¤

Ils étaient trop pris par l'action pour mesurer les conséquences.

Où ils n'y pensaient pas, tout simplement.

Ils étaient seuls au monde, ou plutôt seuls sur le stand.

Le visage de Yuy était à quelques centimètres du sien.

Et Duo se mit à observer ce visage qu'il avait connu enfant.

Ses cheveux fous, ses yeux bleus profonds, légèrement en amande, ce nez droit, cette bouche aux lèvres pleines, ce menton plus doux que dans ses souvenirs.

D'ailleurs il l'observait avec attention.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder, de s'approcher et…

De passer la langue sur sa fossette au menton, où logeait une petite touche de crème.

Yuy écarquilla les yeux et sa voix déjà grave se fit un peu plus rauque.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je sais pas… ce que j'ai envie ?

- Et tu as envie de quoi d'autre ?

- Je sais pas… ça ?

¤

Duo lécha une pommette toute chaude tout doucement.

Heero frissonna. Ce n'était pas la première fois, bien sûr, mais c'était tout comme.

¤

- …

- Et ça ?

¤

Duo lécha le coin des lèvres.

Heero se les mordit doucement.

¤

- …

- Et…

- Et ça ?

¤

Heero le prit de cours et, s'allongeant à nouveau totalement sur lui, il l'embrassa.

Un long baiser au goût de crème fouettée et de vanille.

Profond, onctueux et doux, à milles lieues de la violence qui les avaient poussés à s'affronter plus tôt, bien plus tôt dans leur enfance.

A milles lieues de ce qui les avait poussé à s'entarter gaiement.

Ils se caressèrent des lèvres, de la langue, goûtant les délices du métissage.

La crème était sucrée.

La peau était salée.

¤

- Joue avec moi ? On a jamais joué ensemble, dis.

- On vient de le faire, Maxwell. Jeux de mains…

- Avec toi c'est bien.

¤

C'était de la folie.

C'était du n'importe quoi.

C'était…. comme ça.

¤

Heero ne comprenait rien mais il était bien, alors il s'en fichait. Et Réléna était loin.

Duo ne comprenait rien mais il était bien, tout simplement. Il pensa à sa réflexion quelques heures plus tôt, qu'embrasser un garçon n'était pas si mal.

Il pouvait ajouter qu'embrasser son ennemi c'était comme un dessert.

On en voulait encore même s'il fallait pas.

Et il n'était pas prêt de se mettre au régime.

Heero se dit qu'il devrait faire des bonnes actions plus souvent. Et il penserait à acheter un petit quelque chose au chiard.

Enfin, au petit frère de Duo.

Oh, juste comme ça.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

A peluch ' et mici encore pour vos tits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse/corrigeuse, fuit Mr Tarte et Serial Flirteuse¤


End file.
